Falling Hard
by WOW101
Summary: ADOPTED STORY from Pirttylittlepunk, What happens when Johnny dies, but then one night he comes back to life asking for their help?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys I adopted this story from Prittylittlepunk, so I'm going to continue this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Chapter 1: The story begins **

**Johnny's POV**

Today Duckey and I were at the park, to spend some time together. Well to Duckey decide that his time was pee time, so here I am sitting on a bench alone. Sometimes it can be annoying to only have a dog as a friend. Why cant I just be cool enough to have more friends? Then I see a familiar face come over, and sat by me.

"Oh hey Jeannette." I said fake smiling.

"Hey Johnny." Jeannette said sweetly.

"So what are you doing?" I asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Jeannette said.

"Well I'm sitting on a bench if you already noticed." I said sarcastically.

"No, no that's not what I meant. I mean what are you doing here alone?" Jeannette asked.

"I'm not alone, Duckey's here with me." I snapped.

"Johnny are you ok?" Jeannette asked.

"Pfft YA I'm ok I'm having fun actually." I said fake smiling.

"Really while you dog's doing what he's doing you sitting here alone." Jeannette said.

"Don't worry he just has to finish and we'll hang out." I said fake smiling.

"Well I got to go my boyfriends here." Jeannette said walking over to her boyfriend. Why do people ask me why I'm here alone, I'm here with my buddy, my only buddy. Why cant I have more friends than just Dukey? People just think of me as the biggest loser at school. If people got to know me for me, instead of the freak people get annoyed by. I made a promise to myself today, and that promise is that he's just like the other kids at school. After Dukey was finally finished he came over and looked at me.

"Johnny I know that face, what's wrong?" Dukey asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Liar tell me." Dukey demanded.

"Nothing really." I faked another smile.

"Fine if you wont tell me I'll just forget about it." Dukey said.

"Ok so what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Go home I'm tired." Dukey said.

"But we didn't do anything." I complained.

"I'm sorry Johnny but I'm tired we'll do something tomorrow." Dukey said.

"Fine." I said, and we went home. I saw Dukey go on the couch and lay down. I decided to go to my sister's room, and see if they can do something with me. I went over to my sister's room, and knocked on the door, and went in there room.

**Susan's POV**

"Get out Johnny." I said.

"But I'm bored." Johnny said.

"Not my problem where's Dukey?" I asked.

"Sleeping so can yo-" Johnny said but got interrupted by me.

"NO NOW GET OUT." I said.

"But-" Johnny tried saying

"NOBODY CARES THAT YOUR BORED." I yelled.

"But Susan." Johnny said.

"NO BUT'S GET OUT!" I screamed, and he left.

"SUSAN." Mary snapped.

"What?" I asked.

"How could you say that?" Mary asked.

"Say what?" I asked.

"Mary he looked like he was going to cry, and you didn't even care." Mary snapped.

"Ok you must be hallucinating if I know my brother Johnny doesn't cry." I said.

"Ok first off everyone cry's when they need to, and I even saw a tear. A TEAR SUSAN NOW GO APPOLOGIZE TO HIM." Mary snapped.

"I'll do it tomorrow no need to be snappy." I said.

"Fine but you apologize." Mary said.

"DINNER'S READY." I heard dad yell. After that talk Mary and I went downstairs with no eye contact. I sat across from Johnny, and saw his eyes where red. I saw a tear sneak down, and I saw him wipe it away. Once we all ate that nasty meatloaf I saw Johnny run upstairs. I saw Dukey come in, and I saw him eat, and go back to bed. It was now ten, and all of us went to bed.

_Dream_

_Johnny walking down an ally crying, and somebody grab's him._

"Who are you?" _Johnny asked._

"_Your worst nightmare." The person said._

"_What do you want with me?" Johnny asked._

"_DEAD." The person hissed in his ear._

"_Dead why I'm just a boy everyone hates." Johnny said._

"_Prepare to die Johnny Test." The man said, and stabbed him multiple times. I saw him put dead Johnny in his car, drove to pork belly lake, and threw him in._

_End of dream_

I woke up sweating, and I looked at my alarm clock. It was eleven o'clock, and I needed to apologize. So I got up, and saw my sleeping sister. I went to Johnny's room, and unfolded his covers to find he **wasn't **there. So I went downstairs, to find he wasn't there to.

"JOHNNY?" I screamed. I ran out of the house, and went to the park. I didn't find him there either, I went over to Gils, and he said he wasn't there.

"JOHNNY!" I screamed crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**READ:::: Ok so i gave up on this story, and now i'm determined to finish it, right now chapter three is almost done, so please bare with me. Because i'm not going to quit on this story now!**

Mary's POV

Five months have now past and Johnny was still gone. Lost and alone in the outside world. Susan was still upset that she did not apologize to him like i ordered her too. Meanwhile, we split apart after our parents got divorced following Christmas. I now live next door with Mom and Susan lives in our old house with Dad. No longer were my sister and all of our friends here in Porkbelly happy. For without Johnny being happy weither to spend time with Dukey or being the volunteer for my experiments with Susan in the lab, all was misery, misery, misery. Johnny was just a boy. Without us, he was sad and never smiled.  
By the time May Flowers came to town, things one day began to get worse, Susan and I turned on the TV as we were spending time with Dad and then something terrible was reported on the news by a reporter.  
"This just in, a 12-year old boy was found dead inside a box in the Porkbelly lake dressed in rags, has blue eyes, and fiery hair. The detectives have claim the boy's name to be Johnny Test short for Jonathan." The reporter said and I dropped my glass of water in shock and Susan began to cry. Just then, Dukey came in apparently just heard the news dropped his cup of coffee and collapsed in grief. To me he was sad that my little brother is dead. Dukey's true master and only friend, gone forever and I knew all along that things would get any worse.

Dukey's POV

While Susan and Mary took a walk around town, I sat in the empty kitchen while Mr. Test went down to the market. I'm too young of a dog to be alone without my favorite person. Now, Johnny is dead. My true mater and best buddy, gone forever. I looked at a letter that Johnny wrote 5 months ago.

Dear Dukey,

I'm sorry to tell you that things are not going great for me in life, especially you are my only friend. Well I thought you were someone who loved me like I love you. Goodbye buddy, I'm running away after Susan yelled at me while I was in her room sayng nobody cares about me. I know you do care but everybody hates me. This is farewell for good my furry best friend and don't even bother come looking for me.  
Love and always Johnny.  
I could not live without Johnny. I searched everywhere for him and I believed already that I've lost him forever. There was one thing to resolve it. I had to kill myself but Susan was always there to stop me. For once, she did care for me.

Sissy's POV

After the day Johnny ran away, I wasn't the same. He was the close friend of mine, and with no Johnny I felt alone. Today was the day I was watching the news, to only find that Johnny was dead. So that made me sad, alone, and depressed. No more trying to compete with him, no more trying to bug him on his last nerve. But that was a way i showed that he was my friend and that i was flirting. So now today i was heading to the Test house to see if everybody was ok. I knocked on the door, no answer. I try to knock on the door again. Still no answer. So i try to see if the door was unlocked, and to my advantage it was. But then i heard a noise in the kitchen, so that made me hurry in the kitchen. Once i walked in I couldn't belive my eyes, Dukey trying to kill himself.  
"DUKEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING." I screamed at him, taking the knife away.

"Johnny's dead, and i can't take it anymore." He says crying.

"Dukey that doesn't mean anything, it was his time to go." I say crying thinking about it.

"He was the only one who cared for me." He defended.

"That's a lie, there are so many people who care, and love you." I say begging him to stop this insanidy now.

"I don't believe it." He says.

"Dukey please, it was his time to go you have to move on." I say to him.

"Its my time to." Dukey says.

"No you have so much more to live for." I say, and I see him break down crying. I go down on both knees, and hug him.

"Things will get better I promise." I say still hugging him

Mary's POV

After I found out Johnny was dead. I knew I lost my little brother forever. So everyone that was friends with Johnny decided to go to the treehouse Johnny loved to go to. But on my way to go, I was passing the places Johnny loved to go so much. I looked back to the memory of how the time he was invisible, and got Susan, Dukey and I free ice cream.

Once I got there. I saw Susan, Sissy, Gil, and even Bummer. So we all climbed into the tree-house and started talking. But something happened that I couldn't believe my eyes. It was johnny standing there before my eyes.

"Johnny?" Susan asked scared.

"You see him to?" I asked knowing i wasn't going crazy.

"Yes it's me, and i need all your guy's help." Johnny says to all of us. But in my head i felt as if i was going to pass out.

"But your suppose to be dead?" Bummer says shocked.

"Yes i know i'm dead, but that's why i need your help." johnny says to Bummer.

"Well what is it, how can you possibly come back to life. Its scientifically impossible." Susan says to Johnny.

"Well this angel chick says, that if i find the killer that killed me, and bring him to justice i can live again." Johnny says.

"We'll do it." Dukey says immediately.


End file.
